Heroes will Rape
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: I'm supposed to be a hero. Yet I am plagued with these dark thoughts. I want to do horrible things to women. Sometimes men. I was once known as Beast Boy. But I will never get to carry that name again because My last victim told on me. She is the bravest woman I know. R&R. This story is litt! Trust me! ONE-SHOT


**My name is Jessy Lynn. R &R this story. If you see a mistake I may have missed- do tell me. I am only human. I won't bite your head off. Don't forget to REVIEW after you READ. And get on my page and read my other stories.**

"I'm supposed to be a hero. Yet I am plagued with these dark thoughts. I want to do horrible things to women. Sometimes men. Every woman I save. Some men that I save. Every woman I speak to. Some men that I speak to. Both women that I work with. One man that I work with.

Heroes are supposed to protect. But every time a woman graces my eyes I automatically want to tie them up and have my way with them. I get an erection by the thought of a woman or man (anybody) being tied up, screaming no, and crying for help.

But I am a hero? Yeah right. Heroes don't dream about hurting people. They dream about saving people.

I haven't even told you guys my name. Yeah. I know you know me as Beast Boy. But, my real identity is Garfield Logan. Take a note of that. You are going to need to know that if you want to prosecute me for my crimes.

Shall I continue?" I wait for the nod of approval. I glance over to the one-way glass window. I know my teammates are on the other side of that glass. My former teammates I should say. I am going to jail for a long time. They would want nothing to do with me anyway. I'm sure. But, I know they are staring at me with disapproval.

Once I receive the nod, I continue. "To answer your question from before, I have raped sixteen women and eight men. No children.

I liked the feeling of power as I forced myself inside of them. I never taped their mouth. I needed to hear no. I needed to hear them beg for help. Hear no. I needed that. I tried consensual sex. I can't get an erection. And before you mention it. I tried to fake it. But it's not the same. I only get hard when it's real. When I feel them tremble in fear. When I hear them cry no." I waited for the next question.

" **Tell me about your victims."**

That's a simple question. Easy to. I remember mostly everything about everyone I raped. I remember mostly all the rapes.

"My first victim was a thirty-one-year-old woman. She was gorgeous. Despite her age. She had a three-year-old daughter. And a five-year-old son. I broke into her apartment. The kids loved me, apparently. They wanted my autograph. Their mother was displeased that I broke into the apartment and said I better have a good reason. I turned into a cheetah and tackled her to the ground. I made the children watch. I'd never touch a child. But I loved making them watch.

My second victim was a nineteen-year-old woman. She was average looking but had the perfect body to bite into. As I forced my dick inside of her I bit her breast. I made her bleed. I needed her skin in between my teeth. When I was done raping her, I turned into a lion and bit her arm.

My third victim was a homophobic man of twenty-eight. He thought he was tough. I said if he relaxed I'll take what I want and leave him be. But he tried to fight me. So I turned into a gorilla and knocked him out. While he was unconscious, I tied him up. When he woke up, I raped him. I raped him anally and orally. I even sucked his penis. He cried more than the women.

My fourth victim was a lesbian woman of twenty-five. She never even considered a man. She refused to cry or say no. She was too scared to speak. She soiled herself. But, I just got angrier when she wouldn't cry or scream no. She was the first victim that I sodomized.

My fifth victim was another women. She was forty-seven. She had a daughter who was my age. I would have taken her daughter to, but I don't touch children.

My sixth victim was an eighteen-year-old gay man. He was walking home from his boyfriend's house. I did him a favor. His boyfriend dumped him once he found out I took his ass for myself. He was so much fun. I played with him for fifty-four hours. He kept crying. He kept begging. The more he cried. The more he begged. The harder I got. He screamed no, ninety-seven times. He was my favorite victim.

My seventh victim was unrememberable. I know it was a woman. I don't recall anything else though. She must not have been any fun.

My eighth victim was another gay man. I don't recall his age. He was young though. He refused to cry. He even moaned when I kissed his neck. I had to sodomize him. When I plunged a broomstick up his ass, I finally got the right reaction.

My ninth victim was a woman. She was twenty-one. She was alone. I waited for her to walk past me. I grabbed her. She thought I was kidding. She swooned over me. I'm Beast Boy. Teen Titan. Hero. She didn't expect me to handcuff her hands behind her back. She didn't expect me to force her to the ground. She didn't expect me to hike up her skirt and pull her panties down. But I did it. And she screamed for help. I told her, no one is coming. I am a teen idol. You are screwed. And she believed me. She cried and said no. She begged me to stop. She gave in though. I got angry. I couldn't finish. I made her a bloody mess for giving in. I think I broke her teeth. I know she had two black eyes when I was finished.

My tenth victim was a man. He was thirty-one. He had a ten-year-old daughter. I was sad that she couldn't watch. But that's okay. His friend made up for that.

My eleventh victim was a man. He was the friend of my tenth victim. He was thirty. He was a gay man. And I made his boyfriend watch as I had my way with him. And his boyfriend was my next victim. He passed out. So he couldn't view the entire show.

My twelfth victim was the gay lover of victim eleven. He was thirty-two. He fought back. But he was tied up. I wanted him to suck me off and the bastard bit my cock. So I bit his. I made him bleed though. He cried when I bit him. I made him suck me again. This time he only cried. He didn't bite me. His boyfriend awoke to me orally raping him.

My thirteenth victim was a woman. She was fifty-three. I raped her in front of her twenty-year-old daughter. And then I raped her daughter.

My fourteenth victim was the twenty-year-old daughter of victim thirteen. She thought she was a tough girl. Well, I proved her wrong. She said she would never forgive me. Guess how I react? I thrust harder.

My fifteenth victim was a man. He was thirty. I saved him from a burning building after raping him. He said he would of rather I let him die. And I told him, heroes are here to protect. But I hurt him. I didn't protect him fully.

My sixteenth victim was a woman of Mexican descent. I didn't even know how old she was, but she was old. Here is a bit of irony for you guys. I saved her from getting raped only to rape her myself.

My seventeenth victim was a BDSM play partner. Before you jump to conclusions, hear me out. I never wanted to hurt people. But I have this drive to hurt people. I wanted to stop raping. So I joined a website titled, Fetlife. I met a woman that was twenty. She liked getting "raped." But it was only a game to her. We had a safe word. I made a choice to ignore it when she spoke our predetermined safe word.

My eighteenth victim was probably a woman. I don't remember her. She must've been dull.

My nineteenth victim was a man. He was a Dominican pansexual. I told him, no one would look his way for a cry of rape. I tied him up. His hands above his head. He softly begged me to stop. It was soft but present. As long as there was begging and pleading, I was happy.

My twentieth victim was a transgender woman. She wanted me. But not how I wanted her. I took what she wouldn't give up. I was the first that got to play with her new vagina.

My twenty-first victim was a bisexual woman of forty-two. She had a newborn. I told her she was stupid for starting over. She agreed. I asked her if I could hold her baby. She said, of course, Beast Boy. I took the baby from her grasp. And, with the baby in my arms, I took her down to the ground. I raped her while rocking her baby boy.

My twenty-second victim was a woman. She was twenty-three. She was in college. She was going for a journalism degree. She wanted to interview me. I allowed her to. Once the interview was over, I took her virginity. She cried out, "I'm saving myself for marriage." I just couldn't care enough.

My twenty-third victim was a liar. She was a woman. I thought she was twenty-one. But she owned a fake identification. She was really sixteen. I hate myself for raping victim twenty-three.

My twenty-fourth victim- the bravest women I met. She is eighteen. She told on me. She is the reason I am sitting here telling you my story.

How long am I going to jail?"

I wait patiently for an answer. I know that I may never see the light of day again. I may never get to hear no again. I may never hear the cries of pain again. I may never be begged to stop again. I'll never have another shot at being a hero again.

" **You will find out at your trial. You gave us your real name, we will give you a trial."**

I smile, authentically. I want to see my teammates for the last time. "Let me see the Titans." The officer scoffed at me. Bastard. At least he complies. Robin waltzes in first. Followed by Starfire. Raven and Cyborg walk in together. Cyborg has a protective arm around Raven. She is still crying. I'm glad she was my last victim.

Robin was next if Raven didn't tell on me.

 **Review now that you have Read. And Don't forget to go to my profile to read my other stories. And get on my social media. There is going to be a really embarrassing Youtube video of me singing (I can't sing). But just because I can't sing, does not mean I am not going to sing.**


End file.
